Era Erased
by Agcu27
Summary: Even legendary heroes die someday. And now that day has come. Dr. Wily unleashed Zero to this world, and Mega Man's era was erased...
1. Chapter 1

Era Erased

Alright, this is my first published story. I've had inspiration for this for a quite long time, and finally decided to create a FF account and publish this.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He was alive. That was all he knew. Then his panicking programming started to settle down and repair program booted up. And then he realized his companion weren't with him. He also realized that he know the reason why his one and only friend weren't with him.

Zero.

That demon had killed his only friend, Treble, only using his left index finger.

He could never forget the second robotic wolf was destroyed by the demon. He had been heavily damaged by that god of destruction, and Treble had tried to attack Zero with his mouth cannon, but demon had been faster.

Then wolf had stopped the index finger of the demon in the middle of its power core.

Explosion. A little one, but still it threw Bass down to ground, out of window, knocking him out for few minutes. Luckily to him, demon didn't follow, because it was too busy destroying new robot masters Wily had prepared to help Zero accomplish his task.

Wily.

Wily was dead for good. Demon had ripped his body into pieces and then blasted the pieces into ashes with his buster. Mad doctor was at last gotten rid of.

Bass knew that his only hope was his rival, Mega Man. He hadn't told the mad doctor that he had the coordinates of Light's lab, and therefore the location of Mega Man.

Bass decided to try his last card, and with his last bits of power he activated the teleportation.

#Transport.

#Input coordinates.

#Converting…

#Coordinates 651D2C841F5-DD5W15F12F56 activated.

#Searching…

#Point located.

#Point recognized as Codename: Light's Lab.

#Activating…

#Transporting…

Then Bass disappeared in a beam of violet light. Few seconds after tons of debris fell on the place Bass just had stood. Then something red fell on the rubbish. And it smirked. After that, it dashed away.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Duo!" Yong male kid, maybe ten years old yelled. He had blue T-shirt and dark blue shorts, and white blue shoes. His hair was black, although it had a bit of blue in it, and his body seemed to be muscular. Next to him stood a red robot dog, barking friendly.

"It's been a long time since our meeting. How are you doing?" Kid continued. Then he took a communicator from his pocket, pressed a button a said "Roll! Father! Duo's here!"

One identified as Duo was a robot. Very big one to be exact. His left hand was noticeably bigger than his right. His chest was red, and feet metallic blue. Then he replied to the kid. "Fine, thank you. Now, I'm not here just have fun with y-"

"Duo!" Something jumped from behind to hug gigantic Duo. A ten year old girl jumped down. She wore a red dress and had long, blonde hair with green ribbon tying her hair into ponytail. "Roll! How did you get here so fast?" Spoke the boy.

"Well, even though I'm not a super fighting robot that saved the world eight times, like you, it doesn't mean I'm as slow as human. I can run nearly as fast as you!"

Replied the girl, now identified as Roll, little pissed off because underestimated. "And you've become even faster because you've been trying catch Bass and marry him…" Mumbled the boy under his breath.

"What!?" yelled Roll, now really pissed off.

Suddenly, a broom appeared to her hand. Just when she about to land a hit on the boy, Duo snatched the broom. "There is no time for such foolishness. Rock, this is an emergency." The boy, apparently named Rock gave him a questioned look. "What do you mean, Duo?"

Suddenly, a violet beam materialized few hundred meters away from them.

Then the beam formed itself into black robot, that had two gold-striped "fins" in its helmet.

Even if they were far away from him, Rock, Roll and Duo could see he was badly injured. Then they saw an old, white-bearded man in a white lab coat run to Bass, and start to examine him.

"Father! Stay away from him!" yelled Rock, and suddenly he started glowing blue. When the light faded down, he had blue armor and helmet covering his body. "Rush!" he commanded and the red robot dog jumped forward. Rock, transformed into Mega Man jumped onto Rush who had transformed into a some kind of flight board.

"Don't worry, Rock. I'm alright, but Bass isn't. Help me to carry him to lab." Doctor Light said calmly when Rock reached him. Rock jumped down from Rush's back and nodded. Even though Bass had caused a lot of trouble to him, he didn't want his rival die.

Duo and Roll saw Rock and Dr. Light carry Bass to lab, Rush quickly following after them. Then Duo spoke up. "There is no time to play around now. I came back to Earth because I had terrible vision about a red killer and Mega Man."

Bass woke up. First thing he saw was his rival worried face. Then, next to him, there were Dr. Light. "Mega Man! Doctor Light!" "Bass, calm down. You were badly beaten up when beamed into our front yard. What happened?" Doctor Light quizzed the black Wily-bot. "Mega Man, your doom will soon be knocking your front door."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yeah! First chapter done! Now, what do you think?

More coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Era Erased

At last, the second chapter for this fic. Are you rea- who really cares 'bout that? Here it is anyway…

I noticed few grammar and spelling errors in last chapter. I would be very happy if people would tell me if there is some this time too, so I can make the future chapters better.

* * *

Doctor Light was shocked about what Bass told to him. Zero… Made using plans Bass stole from Dr. Light as a base. That meant Wily had also created a perfect android, which could do anything it wanted, because of its free will. No the Three Laws of Robotics, limitations… No limit for intelligence. Nor power.

* * *

"The decision to seal X away for thirty years wasn't made for nothing. X, or any robot made with those schematics had an incredible amount power, and with free will they could easily use their skills for doing wrong. The capsule that would be sealed when X is completed contained a moral test program, which simulated different, morally difficult situations. If X would clear every situation perfectly, which meant not hurting anyone physically or mentally, capsule would release its locks and it could be opened. Unfortunately, the waking program seemed to have little problems; If X would be a complete failure, "a rotten egg" so to say, and he just would want to harm humans, he could hack the waking program to activate his body. His mind, of course was active all the time. Also, it might be hard for X to adjust to the world after living life like three decades back, because technology and culture would be exactly like when X is sealed. You know, 30 years to the future suddenly? No way. That is why X must not remember anything about the simulation. I have been pondering if I could leave some kind of memory pack or a hologram record about who he is."

Bass stared at the screen. "So the reason Zero acts how he acts is that he didn't have a test period?" "Probably. But I think Wily _meant_ him to be so destructive and blood-hungry." a voice from the doorway said. "What makes you think so, Duo?" Rock questioned the big robot. "I had a vision. In it someone in a white lab coat laughed manically just before something red ripped his head off. That laugh wasn't just for being mad. It was laugh from someone that had succeeded in something great. Then the red left. Suddenly there was a battlefield. The red being stood there, staring you, Mega Man. You were there few seconds and then, suddenly, the red being attacked you. I saw a green flash, and you were nowhere to be seen. The red being looked up and jumped. Another green flash and I saw your body falling down in little pieces. Then the vision faded, and I decided to come here and warn you." Duo finished his story.

"So you mean that Zero was supposed to kill Wily and his servants?" Rock asked.

"I can't really imagine Wily wanting to be killed by his own invention." Bass answered to him. "He did not. He had some kind of device next to him, and when the door of Zero's capsule opened, he lifted a protection glass over a big red button away.

Then it happened. That monster sped across the room in a blink of an eye and grabbed Search Man, a sniper Robot Master Wily had completed few weeks ago. Zero then throw him across the room into another new Robot Master called Gyro Man, a helicopter freak. Wily then pushed that big red button, and Zero fall to his knees, a stylized "W" blinking inside his control chip crystal. It seemed that he was in great pain; he screamed and slammed the ground with his fists. He then raised his arm and transformed it into a buster. This is where I decided to join the game. But I was too late. Zero fired the device next Wily, and its front panel exploded. But Wily wasn't dead, yet. Spout Man grabbed him and took him to other side of the room. But now Zero was up again."

"Well, anyway, then I tried attacking him. But no. He slammed my charged shot away with his right hand and then took my rapid fire head on. And suddenly he was right behind me, and he kicked me to ground. Before I could stand up he blasted me to wall behind me with a buster shot. Then the Robot Masters tried to attack him. Well, it took him 7.67 seconds to finish them all off, according to my internal clock. Then he turned his eyes to Wily. Suddenly he stood next to mad scientist. Then it happened. He tore Wily into pieces and blasted his remains to another dimension."

"Tremble came to help me, and we fused together. That didn't really help. After I launched one fully charged shot, I realized that my left wing was cut off. Before I had even thought starting my repair program, my right wing was cut off, too, and my fusion with Tremble ended. Rest of the story you already heard." Bass sighed hard.

"It will be coming after you, Mega Man. But, we're lucky, because Wily didn't know the location of your lab, doc. That means that Zero can't teleport straight here."

"You're wrong."

"What do you mean, Father?" Roll had a requesting tone in her voice.

"Zero, like X, can't teleport anywhere. Their hard drives, emotional centers and fusion chambers are bigger than yours, and I couldn't find any place to fit navigation systems and coordinate banks. And I think that even Wily hasn't tried something that risky, because a messed up transport could blow a robot to pieces. They still do have their material converters which means that they can teleport if someone navigates them from a remote computer. They also can track up someone by just simply seeing them beam away. And because of that, Zero is probably dashing to this point every second we talk." Dr. Light didn't look very happy. "But how come could X or Zero track the location of the transport just by seeing someone beam away?" Now it was Bass' time to be curious. "Well, when you use the BTP-"Beam TransPort"- your whole body is converted to data. By simply converting the light that beam sends to a coordinate data, Zero already has the location of this base."

Everyone remained silent.

* * *

651D2C841F5-DD5W15F12F56. Only thing in Zero's mind.

Well this really did take its time, right? Well, you can freely blame me.

I'd love to hear what you think about this story, and it would also inspire me to write faster. Yes, that was a disguised "PLZ R&R". Annoying, right?

Well, 'til the next time!


	3. Chapter 3

How long has it been? Answer: too long. Yeah, I'm an ***hole and everything, but hey, I have other things to do besides writing, too.

Like fighting with the BIOS of my PC. Ubuntu 9.10 is not a friend of 3g-modems, you know.

So, I decided install the _previous_ version of Ubuntu, 9.04, back. And that was so _daaamn_ fun. Screw the PC, I'm gonna get a Mac. _Anyway_, here's the chapter.

"But if he already knows where we are, doesn't that mean we are practically dead? Shouldn't we even try to move out before this "Zero" arrives?" Roll questioned. "Yes, you should."

"What do you mean by "you", Father?" Rock quickly asked.

"Your little brother, X, can't be moved anywhere. I have buildt only his emotional center, central CPU and a basic frame for his body. And I'm an old man. Besides, the lower basement where I've been building him, can be sealed so, that no one can enter it by force." Dr. Light replied. "Why and how did you want the basement to be so?"Rock asked again. "He just explained how dangerous X could be. What if that yet-unstable younger blueberry went berserk, and decided to kill everybody?"

Bass cut in.

"Bass has a point. But, he is not quite right about the reason. I was aware of him stealing few plans from me, so I decided to make myself a place to build things Wily might want to stop before their activation." Thomas Light replied. "That will not help you. Zero can destroy any barricades you try to stop him with. The only way to stop him is to defeat him, not escape or hide."This time, it was Duo that spoke up. "How do you know?" "I came here to warn you. If I knew you could just blockhim out, I hadn't come. Mega Man, you must fight him." "But you told he'll kill me" Rock answered, obliviously frightened. "Vision are never so accurate. It could also mean something else."

Zero was dashing towards the point he was supposed to fulfill the purpose he was created for.

Suddenly, a giagantic robot shot up from the sand below Zero. It had yellow color theme, its body was shaped like a ball and it had an enormous sword in its left hand. "Zero. I'm the Model Number

W-Revenge. I am desinged to kill the one causing Dr. Wily's death. Now, you DIE!"

W-Revenge swinged its sword towards the place Zero was standing. Suddenly, Zero vanished, and W-Revenge's sword hit only sand and dust. A second later a green slash could be seen to quickly travel through its body. Then, its body fell into two cleanly cut pieces.

Zero looked towards it, and his eyes flashed. Them, a command in his CPU activated;

DWN-INFINITY

ACTIVATED AFTER-COMBAT PROMT

SCANNED FOE

RECOGNIZED AS : W-Revenge

MATCHING DATABASE ENTRY FOUND

POSSIBLE TO USE GET TECHNIQUE

USE Y/N

USING...

FOUND TECHNIQUE

DOWNLOADING...

GET TECHNIQUE : SABER CRUSH

CAN BE USED THROUGH CHARGING THE SABER

REGISTER TO MEMORY? Y/N

REGISTERED.

"I don't know 'bout you, but I'm gonna fight. I'm not going to let Treble be not avenged." Bass yelled. "Hold your horses, Bass. You told us you were no match for Zero. So you'll need help."

Roll grabbed Bass' hand. "Let go, blondie, or I'll shoot your hand into nothing!" Bass pushed Roll away. And then Bass walked away.

"That jerk, I'm gonna..." "Calm down, Mega Man, and arm yourself. You don't have much time." Duo said, calming Rock. "Rock! What happened?" Dr. Light inquired as he returned back to his lab. "Bass went emo on this thing. Better go watch that he doesn't cut his wrists open..." "Roll! That wasn't very nice thing to say. Especially about your husband!" Rock joked. "Do you want to fight Zero without your head?" Roll yelled. "Calm down, Roll. Zero will be here soon." Duo once again tried. "OK, Rush!"

Zero took a blow from W-Avenger's cannon. Ths one had nearly stomped on him, and the tried to shoot him. The shot didn't hurt, but it slowed him down. Then, Zero activated a command;

TECHNIQUE LIBRARY

SABER

ONE (1) TECHNIQUE(S) FOUND

SABER CRUSH

ACTIVATE Y/N

ACTIVATING...

...

...

...

CHARGE READY.

Zero then jumped above the W-Avenger, and used Saber Crush to smash it into pieces.

His eyes flashed again, and he activated a command;

DWN-INFINITY

ACTIVATED AFTER-COMBAT PROMT

SCANNED FOE

RECOGNIZED AS : W-Avenge

MATCHING DATABASE ENTRY FOUND

POSSIBLE TO USE GET TECHNIQUE

USE Y/N

USING...

FOUND TECHNIQUE

DOWNLOADING...

GET TECHNIQUE : CHARGE SHOT

CAN BE USED THROUGH CHARGING THE ARM CANNON

REGISTER TO MEMORY? Y/N

REGISTERED.

"I can't find Bass anywhere!" Roll cried up. "That's not good. Hopefully he shows up before Zero is here." Mega Man replied. Then Dr. Light run in. "Zero is only a kilometer away! This is bad!"

"Rush, let's go!" Rush jumped next to Mega Man and morphed into levitation board. "Son, I know you can do it." Dr. Light said to his son. "Go get him, brother!" "Thanks, I must go now. Farewell, Duo." "I am coming with you." "I thought you were going to leave to space." "No. I will help my friend in need." Well, thanks. Now Let's go!"

It is finally ready. Now first, remember, I really do have other things to do besides writing.

The main reason why this is late is still because I'm lazy.

What do you think about how Zero learned Saber Crush (A.K.A Charge Saber) and Charge Shot.

I'll try to write the next one faster. I'm not a slow writer, I've just plain lazy somtimes.


	4. Chapter 4

When Mega Man arrived to the spot Zero was supposed to be, he was surprised, because no one could have been seen enywhere. "What... Where... are they?" He asked. He said "they", because

he had thought that Bass has attacked the Red Monster already. He was right, even he thought the opposite.

KA-BOOM!

A huge yellow energy ball crashed to the ground, shot from sky. The explosion, so powerful that it made Rock to fly back, and even made Duo have problem with his balance, hadn't properly calmed down, when Bass fell down to ground, breathing barely. He was in bad condition, and to Rock it was surprising that he could even stand straight. Then Duo shouted.

"Bass! Stay where you are and let us take care!"

But it was too late. Bass had already shot a red blur that had just fallen from the sky and was now moving around them all. The blur, of course, was Zero. He stopped, maybe twenty meters from them, and cackled manically. "You three? Going to take care of me? Fools!" And then he shot a charged beam from his arm cannon straight into Bass' head.

Kilometers away, Roll watched from a monitor as Bass blew up, leaving nothing but dust behind.

She too shocked to even let out a scream. Bass, the only Wily-bot ever to have rivaled her brother's strenght, had been shot down with one shot. Dr. Light slammed his both fists into the table he was leaning on. "This is terrible!"

"Bass!"

But Mega Man's yell was no use.

"Oh how I am shaking! That was so great warrior, yeah. One shot!" Zero taunted. "I will blast you and your pathetic friends into nothing!"

"Mega Man, move out of my way!" The voice was Duo's, and as Mega Man looked back he saw that Duo was about to fire a seemingly even more than fully-charged shot at Zero from his overheating arm-cannon.

Rock immediatly fused with Rush and dashed away from Duo. The moment he moved, Zero shot towards Duo."Oh how heroic!" he yelled in mid-air. "Trying to take me out by all yourself with a full-power shot, sacrificing all your power in it!" He was about to slice Duo in two with his green saber, when Duo fired.

The explosion was even greater tha the one born from Zero's shot. It devasted the wasteland they were battling in for hundreds of meters, and even at the Light Laboratory few windows were broken.

Mega Man, caught into the explosion, currently mid-air, was flown up high by the power of the explosion. Using the rockets of his and Rush's combined state, he began to descend back to ground

to see, what was the result of Duo's full-powered attack.

When he had landed, he saw something terrible. Duo was lying on the ground, his right hand blown up and lot of other damage everywhere around his body. But more terrible was the figure standing on him.

Zero.

The Crimson killer had survived the final blow of Duo. He had some major damage, his armor was partially torn into pieces, and his left leg had a piece, propably blown off, missing.

"As I said, you are nothing next to me. The big guy's attack maybe did some major damage to me and my armor, but I am still more than capable to take care of you, Mega-Poo." Zero struck his green saber into the chest of Duo with terrible power.

"He is not alone"

A voice said out of nowhere. Suddenly, a four-note melody, being whistled by someone could be heard. Mega Man recognized his big brother's voice immediatly. "Proto Man! Where are you?"

"Here." Proto Man teleported next Rock. "Listen. He thinks we are a bunch of happy-go-hippies, who hate everything unfair. Well, you are, but I am not. You'll challenge him into a duel. Now!"

"But... What are y- I mean, He is just too po-""Just do it and trust me. And don't leave the ground." Proto Man whispered.

Here goes, Rock thought. I hope Proto Man knows wht he is doing, or I'll be toast!

"Zero! I challenge you into a duel!"

"Why should I waste my time to such thing. I could kill you both here and now within three seconds." Zero sneered. "Because it's fair!" Rock shouted back before thinking anything.

"I wan to avenge my friends!"

"So be it... come on, attack me. I let you to have the first strike."

Rock shot a charged blast towards Zero, who slammed it away with his bare fist.

"Is that the best you can do? DIE!" Zero charged at Rock. Just as he was about to slam his saber into Rock, he fell to ground, screaming in pain. Suddenly Proto Man jumped out of nowhere, and grabbed his saber, and cutting his right hand off. "Zero, you should be killed here and now. But Dr. Light told me about you and the technology you represent. I will now destroy your memory unit."

"No! You ca-" Zero was cut off as Proto Man struck the sword into his memory unit, and then sliced the power cables leaving his generator. "It is over." Mega Man sighed. "But why did he fall suddenly?" "Because I shot him straight into the hole in his leg. Being hit straight to your neural system hurts more than you can imagine."

After escorting Rock to Dr. Light and Roll, he took Zero somewhere. A week later Dr. Light explained that Zero was taken to the chamber he first woke up. "It seems that Albert ignored the testing time compelitely. As advanced robot as Zero and X need to be tested so that they won't go berserk. But I also found out that Zero's systems had something marvelous- in its own strange way. Zero has a virus-type program that can be transferred to other robots via touch. It is also able to spread from the robots already infected. I found from his system that program's name is Zero Virus. It can make any robot go mad and hurt others. Yes, even you. Rock. Dr. Light added after seeing the expression on Mega Man's face.

"I am afraid Proto Man is already infected."

"What!" Rock and Roll shouted.

"Yes. He informed me on this after taking Zero to his chamber. He had had a short moment he wanted harm everything so much, as he told me. He has sealed him into that chamber, to prevent infectiong you too.

"But, why am I not infected" Asked Rock. "Well... that is why I wanted to talk to you before telling to you. I am afraid I detected the virus in you this when I scanned you both. You must be shut down to prevent the virus to spread all over the world."But why haven't I had any kind of "mad moments"?"

"The virus is slow at first, so you would pollute as many robots as possible. You could propably kill me any time now."

"No!" Both robots yelled. " Father, can't you do anything to it." Roll cried. "I am afraid not. You can either be shut down to prevent infections or you can live in a place that no robot can be infected. But that is very unsure, because robot technology is spreading so fast. Also, you could end up killing each other in your insanity. But, the choice is yours."

"Dad. I think it is time for us to be shut down, then. Please work on X, and make him able to defend the world, please. Time for our era to be erased."

The end. I have finished at last. I already have an idea about Zero living after Ragnarok, without nobody knowing who he really is...


End file.
